


Goodbye Town

by StardustDragon



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their high school had been boring. Full of boring classmates and boring teachers, and in the midst of it all, they found each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Town

"Come on, Sjin," Sips begs quietly. "No one'll even know we're gone." 

Sjin gives him a long look, but rolls his eyes and follows him out to the back of the school. It's deserted, just like they'd thought. 

Sips pulls a cigarette from his pocket and lights it, taking a long drag, then passes it to Sjin, who hesitantly copies. 

His mother had only moved them here for a job offer, and she hates that he hangs out with a troublemaker like Sips. But he's Sjin's only friend, so she just gives him strict rules and trusts him not to break them. 

The cigarette is short, half of what they had yesterday, and it's gone in a flash. When Sips crushes it with the toe of his sneaker, Sjin leans down and kisses him. They both taste like smoke, but the other doesn't mind. 

\---

Neither of them had much money, so their first date was in an empty parking lot, eating cheap junk food from a gas station nearby. They kissed over the gear stick and when Sips brought him home at ten, Sjin's mother pulled him inside and slammed the door in Sips' face. 

They both fall asleep on opposite sides of town with smiles on their faces. 

\---

Less than a year they'd been together, sitting on the steps of the town courthouse, watching fireworks explode above them, hands clasped between them. Their knees knocked together as Sips laughs and points out one that looks like a penis. 

The church bells ring like clockwork at midnight, echoing among the empty streets. Everyone went home for the night, but they remained on those steps, talking and laughing and making memories. 

Sips reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring. It was all he could afford, but Sjin loves it and kisses Sips in thanks. 

\---

A week before their one year anniversary, Sjin headed over to another town, where he had a necklace on hold for Sips. He'd finally gotten the last of the money he needed, and he slipped the box into his pocket. There was a paper inside, written in his neat handwriting. 

He never saw the truck coming. 

\---

Sips grasps onto the necklace, wrapped around his neck, trying to breathe. In his right fist is a t-shirt he was about to stuff into his bag. His throat clenches and he gasps a breath. 

"Fuck."

\---

He stops by the graveyard, fighting the tears every step of the way. 

He takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with tainted air. 

"... See ya, ya mothertrucker." 

\---

As he presses his foot down on the gas as hard as he can, hearing the shoddy engine try and keep up, he reaches up to adjust his rear view mirror, watching the town disappear into the distance. 

He touches the necklace again, feels every intricate curve of its design, traces the 'S' shape it forms, and pretends Sjin is next to him, laughing as the wind blows his hair. 

It's enough, for now. 

\---

_Sips,_

_I love you,_

_you big chucklehead._

_I hope you like your gift._

_I figure our names are similar,_

_so it's like a two-for-one deal,_

_eh, Sipsy?_

_Happy anniversary._

_Sjin_


End file.
